


Cuddling

by Johnlocked5687



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, major pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked5687/pseuds/Johnlocked5687
Summary: It all started on a rainy October night...





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sini333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sini333/gifts).



> Just a cute idea I came up with

It was a rainy October night. John was sitting on the couch, watching Lord of the Rings & The Two Towers, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Sherlock was in the morgue, doing experiments on some bodies, at least that was what he had told his blogger.

**JOHN**

John was watching the battle of Helm’s Deep scene when he heard steps coming up from the stairs. Either Sherlock coming home or Mrs Hudson coming to visit.

“I’m back!” The door opened and Sherlock stepped in. He put the coat away and flopped onto the couch.

“What are you watching?” he asked after a few moments.

“Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers.” Sherlock set himself more comfortably, watching the movie with John. He brought his knees up to the couch, kicking off his shoes in the process.

“I’m cold,” the detective stated, “share the blanket.”

John rolled his eyes and unwrapped the blanket from around his shoulders, bringing it to his lap and giving a half to Sherlock, who greedily pulled more around him. To stay completely covered, John had to move closer to his flatmate, causing a light blush on his cheeks. He could feel the heat radiating off of Sherlock.

While watching the movie, the two friends unconsciously shifted closer to each other, until they were side by side. The men looked at each other, both smiling awkwardly, their cheeks flushing.

“C-can I put my head on your lap?” Sherlock asked, regretting his question immediately.

John must had thought that he was a weirdo. But to the detective’s surprise John smiled and nodded. Sherlock stretched out his legs and lowered his head on the blogger’s lap. He was pleasantly surprised that John hadn’t turned his question down. 

John was startled because of Sherlock’s sudden request. He thought, maybe Sherlock liked him back. But this was highly unlikely. The man was married to his work, after all.

John didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted to touch the other man’s curly hair so badly but he knew he shouldn’t. That wasn’t what normal friends do. Two male friends didn’t rest their heads on each other’s laps and definitely didn’t think of kissing the other.

About 30 minutes later, it could’ve been more, John noticed that Sherlock had fallen asleep. The taller man was facing John’s stomach, his face hidden in the other man’s jumper. Since Sherlock was asleep, John found the courage and brought his fingers into the taller man’s hair, massaging his scalp. The hair was still a bit wet from the rain. John found out that he loved the feeling of his friend’s hair.

John placed a gentle kiss on the other man’s head. Suddenly Sherlock started fussing and John quickly pulled his hands away, thinking that the man had felt the kiss and was now waking up.

He then heard Sherlock mumbling his name and his eyes widened. Was the man dreaming about him?

John observed Sherlock’s behaviour for the next 5 minutes or so. The younger man was slowly turning and mumbling ununderstandable words. Then he stopped turning and John resumed the movie, thinking that the detective was okay.

The blogger suddenly felt something wet on his jeans and he looked down to discover that Sherlock’s face was red, tears falling from his closed eyes. He could also hear quiet sobs.

“Sherlock, are you okay?” John asked, shaking the other man.

Sherlock shot up, more tears falling from his eyes. He turned to hi friend, suddenly pulling the older man into his embrace, hiding his face into the crook of his neck.

“Sherlock-”

“John, I don’t want to talk about it,” Sherlock stated, standing up, “I’m going to bed.” With that, the detective retreated into his room for the night.

John sat on the couch, dumbfounded. What was going on with Sherlock that he had gotten so moody?

***

Sherlock didn’t come out of his room for the rest of the evening, or the next day. John was confused, what had gotten his flatmate so upset that he decided to stay in his room for so long.

John was woken up by a piercing scream coming from downstairs. He put on his grey robe and rushed down the stairs. He knew exactly where the scream was coming from.

The blogger opened the door of Sherlock’s room only to find the detective curled in his bed in a ball, shaking violently. John wasted no time, going to his friend’s side and gently shaking his shoulder, signaling that he was there. Sherlock slowly raised his head, looking up at the older man.

“Sherlock, did you have a nightmare?” the detective nodded, his cheeks going visibly red, “oh Sherlock, no need to be embarrassed, everyone has bad dreams.”

John pulled the younger man into a hug, releasing him a few seconds later. He then stood up to leave. He felt a hand holding his wrist and he looked down at his friend.

“Please don’t leave.” The detective looked at him with watery eyes and John’s heart melted. He sat down onto the bed.

“Budge over.” Sherlock chuckled and moved so the older man could lie down too.

***

**SHERLOCK**

Sherlock woke up a few hours later. He snuggled into John’s chest, wrapping his arms around the blogger’s body...Suddenly the detective’s eyes widened in realization.

John was in his bed….and they were cuddling.

Sherlock looked up at his friend’s face. He looked so much younger when he was sleeping, all the worries were washed from his face.

“I love you John. So much,” Sherlock whispered and tilted his head, placing a gentle kiss on the man’s jaw..

Sherlock heard John gasp quietly and his body stiffened. John had heard him. He had just ruined their perfect friendship.

“Sherlock?” John mumbled and Sherlock quickly let go of the other man’s body, scooting farther and farther away.

“Sherlock, stop it.” John spoke, pulling the man back to his original position, “what did you just say to me?”

Sherlock looked down at his hands, his cheeks flaming red. He would never forgive himself for ruining his friendship with John.

“Sherlock,” John whispered with a pleading voice, “please, I need to hear it again.”

“John, I-i,” Sherlock inhaled, tears clouding his vision, “l-love you.”

**JOHN**

John put his hands on Sherlock’s cheeks, wiping away the other man’s tears with his thumbs.

“You daft, daft detective,” the blogger whispered, “I love you too.”

Sherlock’s eyes shot open and he stared at John.

“You...love me?” John pulled Sherlock down into a breathtaking kiss.

“Yes I do. Very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story is also published on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/117739754-cuddling


End file.
